teslagradfandomcom-20200214-history
New Game+ 100% Route
Leaderboard http://www.speedrun.com/Teslagrad#100_NG%2B1 Route Blink throughout the city walk. Perform the Stave Church Moonjump. Classroom: Use the cloak to ascend the magnetic field instead of touching the Volt Walker. 1 Scroll 17 via Extended Blink Hitbox 2 Scroll 16 via Extended Blink Hitbox Pistons: Cloak jump on the red block above the hole in the ceiling. 3 Scroll 18 Trials: Shoot the magnetic blocks from the ground floor with the Teslastaff, then do the Trials Skip using your cloak. Head to Thunderbolt, using boots to blink past the barrier on the right. Blink past the Iron Lice room. Magic Carpet Skip As you enter Snakeway, shoot the block on the left with the Teslastaff. Blink through the rest of the room. 4 Scroll 5 via Hidey Hole Moonwalk 5 Scroll 8 6 Scroll 9 7 Scroll 6 8 Scroll 10 9 Scroll 7 via Extended Blink Hitbox Perform the Heartwood Warp by doing an Extended Blink Hitbox into the Roots room from Heartwood. 10 Scroll 4 via Extended Blink Hitbox. When you die after collecting the scroll, you will spawn back at the entrance to Heartwood. On the ramp with the Grue, jump and blink left to grab the ledge, blink through the electric barrier onto the blue bar, and cloak jump to reach Act One. 11 Scroll 34 via Extended Blink Hitbox 12 Scroll 12 via Extended Blink Hitbox 13 Scroll 35 via Extended Blink Hitbox 14 Scroll 14 - Load the Maze room from the Tower, then go into the Tower and grab the scroll through the wall via Extended Blink Hitbox. Continue to ascend the tower and enter the room by the ventilation shaft. Drop down and continue right. 15 Scroll 15 Ascend to the top of the Ventilation shaft and go through the Shrine backwards, then climb up to Faradeus. Reverse Faradeus Skip from the left to exit the arena to the right. 16 Scroll 1 17 Fall down the tree and grab Scroll 13. Then Quit and Reload. You'll respawn at the left end of Faradeus's arena. 18 Scroll 3 19 Scroll 2 via Extended Blink Hitbox 20 Scroll 19 21 Scroll 20 via Scrapyard Skip 22 Scroll 27 via Forge Skip and Extended Blink Hitbox After collecting Scroll 27, backtrack and continue through the Forge 23 Scroll 21 via Extended Blink Hitbox 24 Scroll 22 25 Scroll 23 via Extended Blink Hitbox 26 Scroll 24 Quit and Reload upon collecting Scroll 24 Brazen Bull Skip Magnetbridge Skip 27 Scroll 26 Guardian Skip Clerestory: Instead of freeing the Volt Walker, use the Teslastaff to shoot the magnetic bar on the left from underneath. Then perform the Clerestory Skip in the upper area as normal. Clerestory Skip Upon entering Oleg's room, shoot him with the Teslastaff while he is still off screen to start the fight sooner. Oleg Fast Kill 28 Scroll 25 Hamster Wheel Skips Feast Hall Swing 29 Scroll 28 30 Scroll 36 via Blink Bounce and Extended Blink Hitbox Richard Bump 31 Scroll 29 via Extended Blink Hitbox 32 Scroll 30 via Extended Blink Hitbox Tower Bridge Clip 33 Scroll 32 Grand Design Warp 34 Scroll 31 via Extended Blink Hitbox Suicide on the electric barrier after collecting Scroll 31 to respawn at the Bridge. 35 Scroll 33 via Extended Blink Hitbox Guerickes Orb Fast Phase 1 36 Scroll 11 via Extended Blink Hitbox Scrolls Vault Skip King Skip Ende EBHCategory:Speedrunning